Return of the Old
Return of the Old is the ninth episode of the third season of Dinosaur Island. It was uploaded on June 26th 2015 and runs for 9 minutes 1 second. Plot The episode starts at the Northern Watering Hole. With Para and Stoneback arriving for a drink. However behind there backs Japser is hunting in those waters. He then strikes. He misses Para and gets Stoneback however Stoneback's armor is to tough and Jasper reluctantly releases him. Next we see Red-Sail who has manged to court the female. he has mated with her several times in order for her to become gravid. It turns out Spinosaurus have one of the hardest times getting a female to become gravid of any dinosaur. We then go near the Dark Woodland, where Bloodtooth is hunting. Alone for today at least, although we have observed the Tyrannosaur pack hunting as a group in the past, most of the time if they can get away with it they'll only send one of their pack members out to get to bring food back to the rest. With the selected member today being Bloodtooth. She walks through the forest, seeking out for any sounds or smells that may bring her to potential prey. Bloodtooth sees what could be a possible prey animal, a couple hundred meters away, there stands a creature that is very, very rare on the island. It is a bull Moose, one of the few non-prehistoric creatures on the island, and the largest mammal on the island as well. They are incredibly rare and incredibly fast. Which means that Bloodtooth must get very close to the animal before attacking. She keeps low, and eventually, she finds an opportunity to strike. She launches out of the undergrowth, startling the moose. Bloodtooth tries to chase down the moose. But she is clearly not fast or agile enough to continue the chase. However not being able to get food to her pack is the least of her worries. She is being watched by an angry female Carnotaurus, who is sick of dinosaurs like Bloodtooth coming into her territory, but she is more sick of the fact that she is always too timid to attack them. But she now has a cunning plan that will allow her to take on even something as powerful as Bloodtooth. She begins trying at least, to scale a large, well bigger than large, a truly massive boulder. The Carnotaurus leaps down on an unsuspecting Bloodtooth, knocking her to the ground. With her powerful feet, the Carnotaurus manages to rip a huge hole into Bloodtooth's gut. She cries out in pain, but she still manages to get up despite her injuries. At this point, most Dinosaurs would retreat, but Bloodtooth has been through too much at this point. She has been here for 3 years, 3 season's of Dinosaur Island, she's fallen down cliffs, faced massive and powerful enemies. And she will not let this little Carnotaurus get the best of her. She lets out two deafening roars, charging straight at the Carnotarus. Biting down heavily on the frail animal's neck, and knocking it to the ground. The Carnotaurus is dying, but Bloodtooth will not let her suffer there, she must ensure that the Carnotarus does not survive. With the power of her huge back legs, she snaps the Carnotaurus neck. She then roars over the defeat of her adversary. Lastly we go to the return to the Northern Watering Hole. Where we see a Suchomimus going for a drink. When sudenly a Baryonyx attacks the Suchomimus. The Suchomimus then retreats. The Baryonyx was Onyx's son. Although the narator will not give him a name he says it is still a pleasure to see him again. Appearing Characters * Stoneback * Para * Jasper * Red-Sail * Bloodtooth Category:Episodes Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Episodes